FFX: Last Card
by first and last
Summary: The concept of Final Fantasy scarcely touched his mind, that all changed after a freak accident landed him into the middle of it. This is his story....read
1. Chapter 1

**My thoughts are in italics.**

**Chapter One: My Life sigh**

I lay on the soft green grass of the school oval; I slightly motion my head to one side. "Umm…can you give me a few minutes?" I ask in a pleading yet calmed voice. "Oh you've held off long enough!" he exclaims with smirk as he grabs me by the arms and pulls me up. "C'mon dude it's just a girl" Stuey then pushes me towards her and says "I'm so sure that she likes you back!" I close my eyes take a deep breath and slowly walk towards her. _Okay Tyrone, it's only a girl… just talk to her for once in your life! _She notices me and smiles. _She smiled at me!… This must be fate! _I smile back.

As I open my mouth to speak, someone pushes past me. "This school sucks shit!" some Jock says as he pushes a button on his keychain "You wanna leave?" He asks her, almost commanding it. A sharp beep confirms the unlocking his car. _OK… I'll pretend I didn't hear that. _I walk past her but I still listen, expecting the obvious answer. "Ummm...okay why not!" I hear as she steps into his car_. I saw that coming from a mile off…_ A few minutes later Stuey jogs up to me."So…how'd it go?" Stuey asks in his always cheerful voice. I desperately try to think of a way to cover up my rejection. "…Dude…you don't wanna know." I say in my 'I'm angry so leave it' voice as we walk off to our next class. _She's my next door neighbor, but I've never talked to her… ever. Get your act together man!_

Well for those who don't know who I am… my name's Tyrone. An average male teenager with tanned skin, black hair and a boring teenage life full of completely nothing to do. That Stuey guy is my best friend… my only friend… well he's got blonde hair and fairly pale skin, everyone thinks he's Irish and it really pisses him off. He's always trying to help me…with popularity issues, and I help him… with academic issues. Progress has been slow for both of us but we're best mates and wouldn't have it any other way. School for me is finally coming to an end and I couldn't be happier. My grades are high so my parents have decided that they are going to Greece for the holidays and are leaving the house to me. So that means I have a whole month or two of staying at home alone doing my favorite things: nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing and video games. Well this is the end of my little intro; now for the real story… my story.

I wake up… due to ring tone of that stupid frog imitating a motorbike, I leave it for a while but the gay frog wins. I answer it. "Hello?" "You wanna come over?" "Yeah o.k. and bring that Final Fantasy game your brother bought. I haven't played that one yet" "K… I'll see you in a bit" I put down the phone and set up my Playstation Two in the living room. _I have nothing better to do. _About ten minutes later the doorbell rings. I open the door. "Hey man…" I drone as I let Stuey in. "So… you haven't play any of these games before?" Stuey asks in an amazed tone. "They never interest me… you know all that turn based stuff… not enough action." I reply. _I've played every other game I got and all of Stuey's, might as well check it out at least once_. "Don't worry my brother says this game is so much fun and the storyline will suck you in." Stuey exclaims and puts the disk in with a smile. "I'm gonna get something to eat…so play the first level yourself and a feel for it." _This better not suck_.

The first movie comes up in some kind of movie in a wasteland. This guy in blonde hair starts to talk… saying something about how he's going to tell his story and that it's his last chance. _Not bad… Let's see how this folds out_. All of a sudden a blue screen comes up with a title saying "Customize Player" with my face and Stuey's face lined up on either side of the screen. _How'd they get my picture? I guess… Stuey loaded it on… Yeah that makes sense._ I scroll through the list and it comes up with three customizable options; clothes, accessories, weapons. The picture of me has some pretty crapped up clothes so I change them, so I don't look that stupid. I end up wearing a pair of baggy jeans, black t-shirt, and some black skate shoes. It's what I'm wearing now and I'm not that creative, so meh. I look over to Stuey's side and everything has been set and I couldn't change any of it. _I guess he must have put his own default settings in_. Accessories… I think for a while… and I realize that I'm wearing a silver chain with a cross on it, I decide to keep the imitation as accurate as possible and I look for a chain. I find the category; necklaces, but can't find one with a cross on it but find something with a cross on it. I finally find something adequately the same which looks like a few z's molded together, I choose that. _Last one… weapons._ The weapons option is really well ranged with stuff from swords to sub-machine guns. _Hmmm… I think I'll just get the dual pistols._ I equip the pistols and two holsters appear on my hips. _Okay… let's get started..._

All of a sudden Stuey walks up and snatches the controller out of my hands. "My turn!" he says with a smile and looks up to the T.V. That smile turns into a look of utter confusion "Ummm Tyrone… how come you and I are onscreen." He asks in a slow yet cautious voice. "It's supposed to do that though, this is the game right?" I reply. "Whatever… I haven't even played this." Stuey says in his 'I don't give a crap so let's get on with it' voice.

All of a sudden the customization on Stuey's side unlocks. _Strange… That doesn't really make sense. _I keep quiet and watch as Stuey changes his appearance. He ends up choosing a pair of black cargo pants and red jumper and red and black checked shoes. "Dude…you look pretty retarded…" I say in a cocky superior voice. "Well look who's talking 'Mr. I have no imagination so I choose what I'm wearing'" He replies with an angry acidic tone. _Geez I didn't know he was 'that' sensitive._ I shut up again and watch as he chooses his weapon; it's a sword called Ramdao, it's curved and is kind of hooked at the end, with an outline of spikes. "You ready Tyrone?" He asks. "Are you?" I say in a poor attempt to copy Morpheus off The Matrix. He laughs and presses start.

Suddenly the whole room lights up and Stuey's clothes change and this…thing appears on his back "OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY BACK!" he screams then proceeds to run in a circle trying to get it off. It took about 3 minutes to realize that the thing was totally inanimate and he starts to calm down. "Tyrone, what the hell is this!" He asks as calmly as he can. (And for a guy whose clothes have miraculously changed and a weird thing on back I'd say he's doing pretty well) "Let me have a look." I say. He turns around slowly in fear. I look at the 'thing' and I realize what it is "It's Ramdao!" I exclaim in a chirpy voice realizing what had happened. "Ram-who?" Stuey asks. "It's Ramdao the sword… the sword you picked on the game!" I explain "Don't you realize what's happened?"

Stuey stops and thinks for a second, looks down, but after a few seconds he starts panicking. _Hmmm I wonder if I got my dual pistols..._ I put my hands on my hips but instead of the scratchy denim I usually feel, the sense of cold steel touches my fingertips… I look down, there they are. "……cool" I blurt out. Stuey turns around in disbelief and keeps on repeating "It's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head, oh hi." "Uhhh Hi" I reply as I wonder why he's greeting me at a time like this.

"I see you've realized what's happened" a voice proclaims. Stuey steps back and a small boy in blue and purple clothes comes in view. "Ready to head out?" The small boy asks, sounding as if he runs into this every day, it could even be his job. "Ummm who are you?" I ask. The small boy rolls his eyes and starts speaking to himself. "Trust _him_ to stick me with a couple of noobs!" The boy turns around and starts to ramble on "I can't be bothered to explain so I'm gonna make this short; you've been chosen… that's all I can say." The boy suddenly disappears.

"We need to get out of here." Stuey says after several minutes of silence. "Agreed." I state as we head towards the door. I hear this crackling sound like when you break a stick and after that I hear the sound of water hitting tiles. We look at each other with looks of despair. "On the count of three?" I ask. Stuey nods. "One, two, three!" We bolt for the door knowing that something bad is gonna happen real fast. All of a sudden the room explodes and we get knocked out, or I think we were.

I wake up with the hugest case of jetlag I have ever had. Somehow I've ended up in the middle of some random street in the middle of a huge technologised city. I turn to one side and see that Stuey is there…_Thank God_. We both get up and look around for a few minutes. _Where the hell am ? I haven't seen a city like this…ever! _"Stuey…" I ask in a 'holy crap I'm scared!' voice. "Where are we?"

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hi Guys… This is chapter two**

**Oh by the way Tyrone's thoughts are in italics**

**CHAPTER TWO: Seven Story Scooter vs. Zanarkand or Spira?**

Stuey ignores my question, gets up on his feet and then proceeds to look around. "What are you looking for?" I ask. "We couldn't have gotten here without some kind of portal, or door, or some kind of force that triggered this, maybe it could still find it…" Stuey answered, with a sound of concentration in his voice.

I get up and look around, only to find that we are on an elevated road, probably used for foot traffic only, surrounded by huge faceless buildings. "Dude…this place could be anywhere, just another faceless city among the masses." I tiredly reply. "The only thing that separates this city from the others is that banner." I point to a banner with a man's face on it; he had brown hair and seemed to be in his late 30's. We then hear a loud cheer coming from a nearby waterfront house. "Let find some answers." I say with a smile as we walk over to the small crowd.

"Better hide our weapons." Stuey says, as he fits his hood up to conceal the top of his sword. I do the same, UN tucking my shirt and placing the bottom of it over the holsters on my hips. "Let's do this." I say my voice turning ice cold, knowing that anything could happen. _Where are we? This must be some kind of dream…I have to wake up!_

"Excuse me?" I say to a young boy, who just walks straight past me and over to a young man, probably fresh out of high school, with blond spiky hair, and a…weird yellow outfit. "Can you sign this?" The young boy asks eagerly, holding out a blue and white ball. _They speak English? How come I don't know where we are? I'm getting A's in World History at the moment…I should know where we are from the architecture..._

The blonde teen just smiles "No Prob." He says with delight as he pulls out the pen and signs the ball. The young boy puts on a face which is a mix of surprise and joy as receives the ball. Then another young boy; probably his friend, steps up and takes his place. "Please?" the young boy begs, holding out a ball, identical to his friend's.

"What…are those things…and why is that guy famous?" I ask. "How the fuck would I know?" Stuey says, shrugging his shoulders.

I just stop talking, knowing the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

After the teen had finished talking with his fans, he started walking towards us and then stops. "Hey thanks for coming out and supporting the team and all…but out of curiosity…can I ask you one question?" The boy asks with a look of misunderstanding on his face. "Sure." I quickly blurt out, trying to eliminate any signs that we are not retarded, "Only if I can ask you one." The blonde teen nods. "Do you know someone…called Auron?" He asks, with a confused look on his face, he then starts to walk around me, inspecting me. "Because you look…just like him…only younger." _Auron? I don't know any Auron's._

"Sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name… I guess it must be some kind of coincidence." I answer. "Oh ok then." He glumly replies. His voice then reverts to a cheerful state. "I'd like to talk to you after the game, anyway, and your friend." He says as he starts to walk off. "I think you hiding something…you can ask your question then." He then suddenly turned around "You did get tickets, didn't you?" I just shake my head, knowing that explaining things would just take too long and probably destroy our only lead to getting out of here. "Well here." He yells back, tossing two objects at us. They looked like some kind of V.I.P passes but I don't recognize the language. "I come right after I finish!" He yells back as he runs off. "I promise!"

Stuey and I stand there…trying to gather in what happened. "What should we do?" Stuey asks me. _O.K then, I have been transported to a place I have never seen, been told that I look exactly like someone that I don't even know, and know I am invited to some kind of major sporting event by some international star._ I think about this for a while, evening out the pros and cons, knowing that I'm practically playing with fire… with a blindfold on.

I walk off in the direction in which the blonde teen had headed, he was out of sight, I guess we would just have to find our own way…to wherever the hell we were going. I just hope this works out for the best, unlike anything else that has happened today.


End file.
